


Smolder Scrolls: Fennorian

by cosmicallium



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M, a shameless rewrite of smolder scrolls, i am still grateful every day for fenn's lil romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 01:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicallium/pseuds/cosmicallium
Summary: A slightly modified, expanded take on Fennorian's romance from Smolder Scrolls Online.
Relationships: Female Vestige/Fennorian, Fennorian/Vestige (Elder Scrolls)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Smolder Scrolls: Fennorian

A gentle rapping at the study’s open door pulls Fennorian from his stream of thought. He shifts his focus to the doorway and instantly feels himself perk up at the sight of his visitor’s familiar face and warm smile.

“Come in, come in! What a lovely surprise to see you here!” he eagerly motions for the woman to enter the room as he stands and turns away from his equipment, dedicating his full attention to her. “Had I known you were coming by, I would have straightened up a bit. Apologies for the clutter,” he smiles sheepishly at her. 

“Come now, Fennorian, you don’t have to worry about that. I’m no longer a guest here, after all. You’ve made me a real member of the Ravenwatch, haven’t you?” The Vestige teases him, a fond glimmer in her eye as she approaches his desk. 

Fennorian chuckles. “Well, regardless, it wouldn’t do to have you thinking of me as a disorganized slob. You know, I’m surprised to see you back in Rivenspire so soon; I figured you’d be off saving the world again on another grand adventure or something of the sort.”

“No, no grand adventures for me. I think I’ve had my fill of world-saving for a little while. I’d rather take some time to myself and lie low for a bit, especially now that I’m becoming quite the celebrity in Tamriel... whether I like it or not.” 

“I understand. I’m not particularly crazy about crowds myself, vampirism aside.” He pauses for a moment. “So, does that mean you haven’t come here with news of some novel threat of the undead invading Tamriel? I don’t dare presume that you’re here to keep me company.”

“And what if I am? Surely you know by now that I enjoy spending time with you, Fenn. I’d even be content just watching you work.”

“ _Oh?_ I-I mean... I’m quite fond of your company as well, and I’m flattered that you thought of me. Seeing you always makes me happy.” Thinking quickly to avoid rambling on and embarrassing himself further, he redirects her attention from his near-confession to the equipment on his desk. “You know, while you’re here, there _is_ something that you could assist me with.”

The Vestige turns and they stand shoulder-to-shoulder, peering down at his desk. “I appreciate your faith in me, but I don’t think my alchemical skills are anywhere near yours.”

“They don’t need to be. You have a brilliant mind and I’d be foolish not to take advantage of your aptitude for problem-solving while I have you - if you wouldn’t mind, of course.” Fennorian removes a flask from the tray and holds it up, swirling the purplish liquid around gently. The Vestige silently appreciates how the warm glow of the torchlight around them accentuate his features, burning orange clashing with cool gray. His dark hair frames the pensive expression on his face. “I’ve been working on a health-regenerative tonic that contains some unique properties, but I’m having a bit of trouble in determining if the components are balanced.”

“Meaning what, exactly?” 

“Well, to make the ingestion of this tonic a bit more, ah, _pleasant_ , I’ve attempted to give it a snowberry flavor. Your evaluation would be more objective than my own.” He turns to her and smiles softly. As she assesses the contents of the flask between them, his eyes roam over her face, admiring her details - the shine in her eyes, the soft arch of her brow, the subtle point to her chin - and when her eyes meet his again, his smile widens. “I assure you that this is completely safe. I would never do anything to harm you. Just a taste, that’s all.”

He watches with curiosity - and anticipation - as she glances back and forth between him and the bottle a few times before slowly curling her lips into a sly grin, her hooded eyes teasing him. Without breaking eye contact, she leisurely takes the bottle from him and places it on the desk, inching towards him ever so slightly. 

“Actually, to be quite honest… I think I’d rather taste _you_.”

In his shock, Fennorian’s eyes grow wide and he stumbles for words, the pointy tips of his fangs peeking out from his parted mouth. Attempting to regain his composure, he clears his throat and eases himself with a nervous laugh, raising a playful brow at her. 

“You - you really do get a kick out of leaving me dumbfounded, don’t you? I’m... not quite sure if I’ve ever met someone who’s fascinated me the way that you do. You’re always finding ways to surprise me and send me reeling…” He halts, mentally clinging on to his thoughts as her loving gaze nearly chases them away. “I-I mean, don’t misunderstand. I quite like how you’re always keeping me on my toes. It’s thrilling - clearly for the both of us. 

But…” he murmurs, moving his hand to rest next to hers on the desk and straining against the overwhelming desire to brush his fingers against her own. He bashfully looks away, only inches separating their bodies now. “... even so… I don’t think you quite understand the… _effect_ that you have on me…” 

The dark curtains of hair that frame Fennorian’s face block his eyes from her view, a problem that she swiftly remedies with a hand rising up and cupping his pale cheek in a silent plea to face her once more. She nearly gasps when he returns his gaze to her; his pupils are dilated and his lilac eyes are glazed over with molten desire and longing. Her hand delicately slides down his neck to rest on his shoulder.

His brow lowers and a spark of conviction straightens him as he clenches his fists. “But I don’t wish to burden you with this. If you don’t feel the same way that I do, I swear that I will never bring this up again. I can -”

The Vestige silences him by gently taking his hand next to her own on the desk and guiding it to her face, reveling in the feel of his thumb brushing her cheek as if on instinct.

“If you feel the same way that I do - the way that I _always_ have,” she coos, “- then kiss me.”

It only takes a short moment for Fennorian to process the reality of her confirmation, and he requires no further instruction. With haste, he cups her jaw with both of his hands and eagerly presses their lips together, kissing her with all of the tenderness in the world as her hands grip his shoulders. When the kiss finally breaks, he lingers there for a moment, pressing his forehead against hers and steadying himself.

“I…” he breathes, struggling to return coherency to his thoughts with the surge of emotions flooding through him, “I’m sorry for not saying anything sooner. For a long time, I thought locking away my emotions would keep me safe; it did for a while, I suppose, but it also made me incredibly lonely.” He takes her hands and holds them, his thumb tenderly making small circles across her knuckles. "Then... I met you. Unexpected, exhilarating, radiant … All of my defenses fell away in an instant. I became fond of you so quickly, and my feelings only deepened as we spent more and more time together. I've thought of this moment for so long, and now that it's finally here, I feel foolish for waiting."

“You’re _not_ foolish,” she assures him earnestly, giving one of his palms a slight squeeze. “With everything that’s happened over the past few months, I wanted to wait for things to settle down before I told you how I feel.” The corners of her mouth curl as her grin returns. “Though, when you told me back in Markarth that you didn’t think anything could surprise you anymore, I was tempted to kiss you then and there to prove you wrong.”

Fennorian chuckles, his eyes twinkling. “Well, I would have been very, very glad to be wrong. I also would have fainted, probably, but it would have been well worth it.” 

He releases her hands and grabs her by the hips, pulling her closer to him so that they stand pressed together. The Vestige splays her fingers across the firmness of his chest, feeling the soft rumble of his laughter.

"Now,” he proposes, “perhaps we can make up for lost time.” 

Around them, Castle Ravenwatch is quiet as he kisses her again.


End file.
